legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vector E. Cramp
Greetings and welcome to Vectors Talk Page! 16:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Neck Items To my knowledge, it's not a bug, they're actually two types of jetpacks. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ninjago Pics Yes, and I think I've uploaded a few somewhere around here. I'll clean up the page later. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The time has came. Im soory Eddy, but since I cant be a Mod, I am leaving this wiki. You've been a great friend through Beta and the Final Game. Tomorrow will be my final day to say goodbye to you all sadly. I will always be with you Eddy. Since I wont be seeing you again, I want to wish to good luck with your career, friends and Life. Thank you! 04:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! Even tho I was only banned from the LU wiki chat for a day yesterday, im still banned and cant acess chat! Tell any Mod to fix my ban! HELP! 16:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You're banned, Legodude?? Not sure what you did, but it appears that you are banned for some more hours. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Sites What about Dropbox? Can you see this pic by QuickMetalMachine? http://dl.dropbox.com/u/18887573/LEGO%20Universe/Nimbus%20Station%20Progress.png [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 01:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey, Vector. I was looking at your user page, and I noticed that you added some categories. Please remove them, as you are not an Assembly NPC, and your name shows up on the category pages. Thanks, 01:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Glitch Pic You're welcome! So I can mark them for deletion then? Also, what browser do you use that the glitch happens in? I was on the chat yesterday, and I saw something about someone using the alpha version of Firefox... [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 17:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Glitch All of chat is having the Vector glitch right now! Never appreciated just how annoying it must be for you until now :( -User:PANGOLIN2 Re:Legodude101 Hey Vector... what was Legodude thinking? He is the one who should be blocked, if anyone is over-editing its him. Also, if you want to be unblocked, I will do it. I don't care if he blocks me, because if he does, he knows that he will lose two VALUEABLE editors. I can't belive him! I think he's jealous that you can beat him in edits! He is KILLING me. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, but my intentions are to bring you back. HE should be blocked for: *Claiming that "over-editing" is a block/ban cause. *Blocking without warning. Don't worry Vector, I'll try to help sort things through. P.S. RE: Oh yes, I'm still looking through houses, I'm still deciding for Victorian style or an apartment. SecretJinx: Hey bus full of grade-schoolers, learn this! 23:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll try I'll try to convince him... he is in the middle of something. He says he is really sorry for blocking you. I tried to unblock you, but, sadly, you were super blocked. A super block happens at a very rare time in a wiki. A super block is irreversable. Apparently, I think you were. One of the users on Ninjago Wiki said that there was such thing a super block. Anyway, I'll try to coax him. I'll send you a message if nothing is happening. SecretJinx: Hey bus full of grade-schoolers, learn this! 01:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;) Thanks for the encouragement you gave me while I dealt with the loss of Ginger. I'm still having trouble, especially today, but I'll get over it soon. ;) 18:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Vector. That was very encouraging that you will help someone feel better. Thanks again. ;) As for some Wasa and Nutella, I'm not @ home today. Maybe you can send me some via the chat instead! :P Oh, and if you would like, I can fix up a sig for you and include your render in it. ;) 20:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) New Sig I haven't forgotten about that Sig I would make you, I just didn't ask you what kind of buttons you wanted in it or how to lay it out. I'll be building it here, so you can see what I'm doing and let me know what to change, ;) 21:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Just Cause I think this speaks for itself... :P : 06:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Your New Sig Sorry to keep you waiting. I've been busy, and I just saw that message you left. But next time, let's put it on the talk page, ok? :P See how this looks. User:Le717/Tub_O'_Bricks/Pad_of_Scratching#User:Vector_E._Cramp.27s_New_Sig I believe it's what you asked for. If you need any help "installing" it, I'll do that for you too, as much as I can, of course. One step must be done by you. Let me know what you think! 22:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply Figgy hasn't replyed. I don't think she will either. :( Too many questions, I think. Plus, she's been gone for a while, and it's just by chance that she logged in and saw my first message. 'Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 16:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hoping to upload some of the 2,500 pics I`ve been sorting. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch''']] 01:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post? Have you found that blog post yet? SilverChargedPuppy 21:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC)SilverChargedPuppy Derp? I'm not playing Uru with him. :P Oh well, this is exactly what I thought of when I said I could contact you. --Prototron 20:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked You are now unblocked on my wiki. -Blaynii In case you didn't know... LD blocked you on the other Wiki in his guilt-crazed hysteria. :/ I hoped you had a good time there, as it was good while it lasted. --Prototron (talk) 01:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) LEGO LoTR prequel theme... (AKA The Hobbit! :D) These will be released this December. Check it out! :D http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hobbit:_An_Unexpected_Journey --Prototron (talk) 17:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) 0.o Why are you blocked!? Jinx Ninjago Wiki I got admin on the Ninjago wiki! Brianna's leaving...LN was demoted. Jones left, and Jinx hasn't shown his face since after he came back from Idaho. Just thought I would keep you up to date. :) -MisterGryphon Hey Vector,I just wanted to tell you if you want the entire ninjago soundtrack including the falcon theme and the green ninja theme the real version with no quality,cut parts and no sound effects,go to this link I made for the soundtrack,It also contains other songs jay Vincent didn't post because Mike Kramer own those. http://www.mediafire.com/download/0n86t582ir1n6vb/Ninjago+Soundtrack.zip